Lost Memories
Lost Memories A sigh escaped Quinn Pernelle as she gazed at the blue sky, taking a deep breath before boarding the train. She didn’t particularly like public transportation; too loud for her tastes. But this was the most efficient mode of transport as of yet, so she leisurely sat down. Quinn’s gaze drifted to the piece of paper in her hand, reading through it thoroughly before neatly folding it and placing it in her bag. She sighed once again. Living in Koma Inu didn’t require rent but she needed money for other things. Since she didn’t have a team yet, she would have to go on missions herself… The mission wasn’t very difficult, simply to retrieve a sword. But Quinn had a bad feeling that this was going to be about a lot more than just a sword. However, the reward was good; 120 000 jewels. She just couldn’t shake the feeling off. It just felt like something bad would happen at any moment. Like someone was watching her. She was constantly on guard and just couldn’t relax. She wanted to be frustrated but that was it. She felt…. nothing That was when Quinn knew something was wrong. The only other time she had felt like this was when…. Flashbacks filled her mind. The attack had utterly destroyed the town she had called her own. The school she eagerly went to everyday; disintegrated, the fields she once played in; decimated, her humble yet precious home, reduced to rubble. Everything was gone, everything. A young girl hid from the mages that were sure to kill her if they found her. She was invisible in both body and magic. But she still felt as if they would find her any second now. Her mother’s body was right in front of her. Bloody and mangled. She was so glad that they weren’t cruel enough to hurt the unborn baby still inside her stomach. It didn’t matter now, he would be dead by now anyway. Then… she saw something that made her want to scream and cry. Not too far away, was her father’s body. They had... cut his head off. If it weren’t for the distinctive pink hair of the head that lay next to it, she would’ve never recognized him. But… she didn’t scream or cry. She just looked at him. She couldn’t manage to feel anything. Tears rapidly fell from Quinn’s eyes as she remembered. Her breaths were slow and deep, her eyes red and puffy, she could barely think or even breath. It was already night time so it was dark in the cabin she had booked for herself. Her body was frozen, so she gripped onto her train seat tightly, taking slow, deep breaths. Several minutes past before Quinn finally found it within herself to calm down. She got up and began venturing through the train. To her shock, there was no one here. “Hello?” she called out. Her voice echoed throughout the whole train. When no one replied, she got a little suspicious. Everyone couldn’t have just disappeared. “Are you going to release the illusion or do I have to force you to?” No answer came. “Very well.” “Double Echo!” the brunette shouted, slamming her hands together to create a giant pulsating sound wave. It travelled throughout the vehicle just like her voice had done before. Suddenly, the environment had began changing and morphing into that of a flat land. Soon enough, the illusion was dispersed and she was standing outside of the train, witnessing several dark mages steal values from the passengers, who were confused as to what had happened. In her direct view was, however, what seemed to be the man that could induce illusions. He was on the ground in a manner suggesting that he had fallen and was clutching his ears in pain. He was the man that had made her remember… Quinn immediately charged at him, using her hand but angulating them in a way where her bracelet-covered wrist was directing towards him instead of her fist. She swiped at his neck and strangely, it seemed she had sliced his throat. However, as soon as she made contact with him, she realized that it was just an illusion and immediately turned backwards, just fast enough to block the punch he sent at her by crossing her wrists together in an X-like manner. “That’s an interesting weapon you’ve got there.” His voice was higher than she had expected. But she didn’t care, she was going to destroy the man that had so vividly put images of her mutilated parents in her mind. Quinn jumped backwards, gaining some distance before placing two fingers on each side of her head. Doing so caused a giant sound wave to be produced from her forehead. It was a piercing sound that had no doubt burst his eardrums for there was blood trickling from his ears. She slammed her hand onto him. “Vibrate!” and with that, the man’s body vibrated rapidly and he was shoved back by the impact. The pulse she had sent through his body was strong enough to break atleast one bone. She wouldn’t have to worry about him anymore. “Now...” She said firmly, cracking her fingers while glaring at the other bandits. They were all shaking in fear. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Quinn watched with a frown as the many bandits were being arrested by Rune Knights. She had managed to drag them back to Onibus with the help of the civilians, where she had called them to take the shaken and injured thieves to jail. Samarra Inari stood next to her, noticing the devastated look on Pernelle’s face. “Lady Komainu, I did something terrible...” Without even waiting for an answer, the sound mage continued, “The bandits had a leader. He was an illusion mage. He made me remember something I rather forget. I... tried to kill him. I’m not sure what happened to him. I was so caught up in everything that I left him there. I’m sure he’s long gone by now, he seems like the type of man who can handle a few broken bones. I was so mad that I tried to kill him! I know I have a short temper and can get into fights a lot… but I’m starting to think I have issues. Maybe I’m too dangerous to be in Koma Inu. If you wish, I will leave the guild.” Her heart ached just thinking about leaving, Koma Inu was her only home, her safe haven. They helped her feel again. Deep in her brain, she somehow knew that it was an illusion. That she really didn’t try to kill him. But her heart said otherwise. Quinn bit her lip until she felt blood gushing into her mouth, but she continued, the pain was nothing compared to what she was feeling in her heart. She stared at the guild master intently, waiting for an answer. If Samarra had said she had to leave, she would leave. Seeing the pain in the girl's face, Samarra places a calming hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Everyone has their own reasons for fighting. Sometimes, even if we don't wish it, we are forced to act in a brash manner that goes against our nature. It shows great strength and courage to stop yourself from killing someone when given the choice, and it shows greater strength to admit what you have done. I will not ask you to leave Koma Inu, you are part of my family. We are here to support you in whatever journey you embark on, but sometimes you have to settle these feelings of anguish and guilt within yourself or else you will never be able to grow." She gives a warm smile and finishes her statement with a slight laugh. "Don't get trapped within your head Quinn, you are far too enjoyable to be around." Category:Chapters